pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Noel Paton
Sir Joseph Noel Paton (13 December 1821 - 26 December 1901) was a Scottish poet and artist. Life Paton was born in Woolers Alley, Dunfermline, Fife, where his father, a fellow of the Scottish Society of Antiquaries, carried on the trade of a damask manufacturer. He showed strong artistic inclinations in early childhood, but had no regular art training, except a brief period of study in the Royal Academy School in 1843.Paton, Sir Joseph Noel, Encyclopædia Britannica 1911, Volume 20, 930. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 26, 2017. He gained a prize of £200 in the first Westminster Hall competition, in 1845, for his cartoon "The Spirit of Religion," and in the foUowing year he exhibited at the Royal Scottish Academy his "Quarrel of Oberon and Titania." A companion fairy picture, "The Reconciliation of Oberon and Titania" went to Westminster Hall in 1847, and for it and his picture of "Christ bearing the Cross" he was awarded a prize of £300 by the Fine Arts Commissioners. The two Oberon pictures are in the National Gallery of Scotland, where they have long been a centre of attraction. His first exhibited picture, "Ruth Gleaning," appeared at the Royal Scottish Academy in 1844. He began to contribute to the Royal Academy of London in 1856. Throughout his career his preference was for allegorical, fairy and religious subjects. Among his most famous pictures are " The Pursuit of Pleasure" (1855), "Mors Janua Vitae" (1866), "Oskold and the Elle-maids" (1874), and "In Die Malo" (1882). Paton also produced a certain amount of sculpture, more notable for design than for searching execution. He was a poet of distinct merit, as his Poems by a Painter (1861) and Spindrift ''(1867) pleasantly exemphfied. He was also well known as an antiquary, his hobby, indeed, being the collection of arms and armour. He died in Edinburgh. His eldest son, Diarmid Noel Paton (born 1859), became regius professor of physiology in Glasgow in 1906; and another son, Frederick Noel Paton (born 1861), became in 1905 director of commercial intelligence to the government of India. Recognition He was elected an associate of the Royal Scottish Academy in 1847, and a fuU member in 1850, He was appointed Queen's Limner for Scotland in 1866. He was knighted in 1867. In 1878 the University of Edinburgh conferred upon him the degree of LL.D. Publications Poetry *''Poems by a Painter. Edinburgh: William Blackwood, 1861. *''Spindrift''. Edinburgh & London: William Blackwood, 1867. Art *James Wilson, *''Silent Love: A poem'' (illustrated by Paton). Paisley, UK: Murray & Stewart, 1845; Philadelphia: Ball, 1877. *''The Dowie Dens o'Yarrow'' (illustrated by J. Noel Paton). 1860. *''Compositions from Shakespeare's Tempest: Fifteen engravings in outline''. Edinburgh: W.P. Nimmo, 1877. *''Compositions from Shelley's Prometheus Unbound: Twelve engravings in outline''. Edinburgh: W.P. Nimmo, 1877. *''The Life and Work of Sir Joseph Noël Paton ... Her Majesty's limner for Scotland''. London: Art Journal, 1895. *''Fact & Fancy: Drawings and paintings by Sir Joseph Noël Paton, 1821-1901''. Edinburgh: Scottish Art Council, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au"Joseph Noel Paton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 26, 2017. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Paton in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Requiem," "The Last of the Eurydice ;About *Paton, Joseph Noel in the Dictionary of National Biography * . Original article is at Paton, Sir Joseph Noel Category:1821 births Category:1901 deaths Category:People from Dunfermline Category:19th-century Scottish painters Category:Fantasy artists Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Royal Scottish Academicians Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scottish poets Category:Poets